Sir Aduhlay Dohmein
'''Sir Aduhlay Dohmein is a legendary figure of importance concerning Saradominist history in the Third-Age. He is remembered essentially for writing the original knights code in the middle of the Third-Age which he titled The Saradominstic Knightly Orders’ Code of Conduct with his knightly collaborators. Along with these edicts of the code, Dohmein was known for his extremely strict passion toward chivalry, bravery, valiance, and many other impressive qualities which he displayed until the day of his death.' In the later years of Dohmein's life, after earning an enormous reputation as a skilled fighter and hero, he helped form the order of the Temple Knights of Saradomin under Lord Saradomin himself. Dohmein played a crucial part in creating the protocol and organization for the order, which very closely resembled today's Order of White Knights. Dohmein was seen as a the patriarch of discipline within the order, keeping it very strict and traditional, in contrast to what the order of the Temple Knights display today. Sir A. Dohmein was closely acquainted to Saradomin, and served as one of the most decorated human generals in the God Wars, surviving many conflicts and evading death in battle, which was extremely rare for any human in the times in which he lived. History A very scarce amount of information is present about the early and mid-life of Sir Dohmein. It is known that he was born amongst several siblings to a large family in the Saradominist Military. His military training began before he could even walk, as did most boy's in this period of time. It is believed that his father's name was Terrowin, however, this could be the name of his brother. With certainty, it is known that both Terrowin and Benedict Dohmein were immediately related to Aduhlay. Aduhlay's name remains absent from most documentation concerning the Third-Age until he earned the title of General under his commander Saradomin. His age at the time of this is believed to be 30-40 years. Not long after this, Aduhlay is accounted to have led the Military of Saradomin to multiple victories against many foes. The annals of the God Wars, especially pertaining to Saradominist warfare, are filled with tactics and incidents pertaining to Sir Aduhlay. Sir Aduhlay is the earliest documented subject to receive the title of knighthood in any discovered records. It is unknown whether or not the concept of nobility and knighthood existed before Saradomin bestowed it upon Sir Aduhlay. Due to this, Aduhlay is commonly referred to as "The Patriarch of Knighthood" and "The Father of Nobility." After receiving this honorable title by the god Saradomin, Aduhlay began to lead a band of elite warriors who also earned the title of knighthood. Any official names for this small order of knights has not yet been discovered and have commonly been referenced to as the "Knights of Saradomin" or "Aduhlay's Knights." Aduhlay began to find inconsistencies with Saradomin's teachings and the actions of his knights on the battlefield. It is around this time that it is speculated that he began to start writing his famed document the Saradominstic Knightly Orders’ Code of Conduct." Due to the name of this document, it is also believed by some scholars the his order was titled the Saradoministic Knightly Order. However, others disagree, stating that the document was named such to accommodate use within all orders of knights fighting under Saradomin. Years after, Aduhlay's Knights of Saradomin were converged with other impressive military forces created under Saradomin and titled "The Temple Knights of Saradomin." These Temple Knights are the origins of the group we know today of the same name. Sir Dohmein's rank remains unknown within the Temple Knights, but it is believed to have been commander, possibly even leader. There are no reliable sources that state he was the leader of the Temple Knights at any point in his life. It was discovered in the personal memoirs of a Temple Knight partisan that Sir A. Dohmein died in his sleep within the Temple Knights' Headquarters on a Wintumber night in the year 2818. It is believed that he was around the age of 78 upon his death, and the cause of his demise remains unknown and likely never will be uncovered. The Knights Code Published and finalized in 2804 of the Third-Age, The Saradominstic Knightly Orders’ Code of Conduct is the main structure behind almost all modern and past-day knight orders throughout the entirety of Gielinor. The least altered version of the code today is used by the White Knights of Falador. Sir Dohmein wished for his knights to have a clear set of edicts to follow both in and out of combat. Saradomin was displeased with some of the actions in which his knights display beforehand, and asked Aduhlay to create such a set of edicts. Below is the contents of the original transcript: The Code “''May all who prosper under the great Lord Saradomin strictly practice and adhere to his teachings and beliefs of what the true title of knighthood brings in terms of responsibilities. May Saradomin bestow virtuous benefactors within thy order, permitting support and virtue to no exception throughout the entirety of thy knight’s confidently successful life until deemed fit to serve personally at Lord Saradomin’s side in the eternal afterlife. 1. To serve Saradomin and maintain his Church 2. To serve the liege lord in valor and faith 3. To protect thy weak and defenseless 4. To give succor to widows and orphans 5. To refrain from thy wanton giving of offence 6. To live by honor and for glory 7. To despise pecuniary reward 8. To fight for thy welfare of all 9. To obey those placed in authority 10. To guard the honor of fellow knights 11. To eschew unfairness, meanness, and deceit 12. To keep faith 13. To cultivate and keep knowledge 14. To refrain from amour and intimacy with others 15. To at all times speak thy truth 16. To persevere to thy end in any enterprise begun 17. To respect thy honor and dignity of women 18. To Never to refuse a challenge from an equal 19. To Never turn thy back upon a foe 20. To treat others in a mutually respectable manner Upon all times, a knight must adhere to the following aspects of character: chivalry, gallantry, bravery, civility, courtesy, enlightenment, skilled proficiency, dexterity, obedience, benevolence, understanding, fitness, and altruism. To be a knight of Saradomin means to represent the finest of his children. To represent the finest of his children means to hold the responsibility of demonstrating his teachings and perspectives unto the lands of Gielinor, with the overall goal and ambition to not only convalesce the environment of the Elder Gods’ creation, but also the livelihood of all around us through a complex understanding of the diversity of the world, for that is the duty of a servant of Saradomin – A Knight. Failing to act upon these edicts of an honorable knight will throw the world into a state of chaos; for maintaining perseverance in honor brings invariable order. ” - Sir A. Dohmein Trivia *The name "Sir Aduhlay Dohmein", like most white knights' names, is a play on words. If the first name is shortened and said as "Sir A. Dohmein" it resembles "Saradomin," the god which Dohmein devoutly served. *Sir Dohmein was nicknamed "The White Knight" long before the order called The White Knights existed in Gielinor. *The name "Aduhlay" is derived from the word "adulation" which is defined as a passionate devotion toward someone or something. In this case, it is a symbol for his devotion toward Saradomin and his cause. Category:Characters Category:In-Character History Category:Temple Knights Category:Saradominist Category:Custom Content Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Knight